Returning Talents - Part 2
The eight campers put on their performances at the talent show. Like last time, the final performance gets a perfect score. After the show, the campers must climb down a hole and face something that will make them scream. At the end of the day, the previous season's winner is voted off. Plot Act 1 - The Seven Deadly Performances Later that night, Chris Maclean welcomes everyone to the second talent show, and announces what each camper will be doing. Lindsay then comes onto the stage, smiling. Then she begins her act (cheerleading), which proves to be one of the most perverted acts in the series of Total Drama. When Lindsay is done, she is confronted by Heather, who ridicules her for her act. Then Beth runs up to give her a hug for her good act, saving her from any more ridiculing from the queen bee. Next was Bridgette's performance: surfing. It was shown on the video screen through the video camera that Geoff was using to film Bridgette by the beach. After Bridgette's performance, Geoff begins to make out with his girlfriend, with the camera still on. Afterwards, Chris announces Noah's act, and the bookworm begins to recite Shakespeare, a passage from Hamlet, complete with costume. The contestants notice the lack of Noah's typical patronizing tone, almost as though "a new person was speaking." Lindsay had a hard time understanding Noah's Shakespearean English, and began guessing what language he was speaking, while Leshawna repeatedly tried to shush her. Geoff notes that the scene sounds similar to what the cast goes through on the island. Izzy meanwhile focuses on the sleeves of Noah's costume, wondering if there are smuggled jellybeans in them. Noah finishes up with the line: "And lose the name of action." to the applause of everyone. Chris compliments the bookworm, and Noah's typical tone reappears, say that it was "what aims for." Fourth was Katie's performance, which she spent dancing. At first, she was a bit nervous, but after some encouragement from Sadie, the sweet girl began to dance with her heart. She eventually accidentally bumped the video screen, but it managed to stay together. In the end, Katie got through it, and then Chris congratulated her, stating that he was surprised that she got through it without Sadie. After it is over, the BFFs go to embrace, and crash into each other. In the confessional, Eva cracks up over this. Fifth to preform was Cody, after a bit of nerve-wracking via Chris. In the confessional, he admits his nervousness (and discovers the hole Eva kicked in the wall while she was laughing). Ezekiel confesses that he got a guitar from the overnight shipping, and that he and Harold helped Cody. The tech-geek then began his performance of an electronic battle theme from a certain game. Afterward, he knocked his keyboard down and pretended that he had done it intentionally. Next was Tyler, which had the terrible misfortune of being hit in the head by the metal bar of the screen, since the rope holding it broke. Lindsay tried to reanimate Tyler with CPR (thinking that CPR involved tongue). The seventh competitor was Gwen. She read a poem that earned her an almost perfect score, as well as the cheers from her fellow campers, including Chris, which took being called tyrannical as a compliment. The last competitor was Ezekiel. He sang a parody song named Last Camper, which was a parody of "Rockstar", from Nickelback. When he finished the song, he was received with silence. Thinking that nobody liked his song, he left the stage, but much to his surprise, everybody cheered and clapped. He got a perfect score, meaning victory for the Killer Bass. Act 2 - TDC's First Victim In the follow-up challenge, called the Pit of 100 Screams, the campers had to descent into a pit, and grab a gemstone. However, there was a holographic projector that would project terrifying images. While most campers were able to retrieve the gem of their corresponding colors, some of them were unable to face the realistic holograms. The Killer Bass who passed the challenge enjoyed a dinner of their choice, while the Screaming Gophers got immunity. In the first elimination ceremony, Owen was voted off, much to everybody's surprise, who found it shocking for somebody who won the previous season to be eliminated so early; his elimination was very much random, as they voted without anything specific; most just couldn't stand his smell again. After the elimination ceremony, Bridgette and Ezekiel exchanged words, beginning their new friendship, and also secretly showing his still-current crush on her. Owen's stay at Playa De Losers would be very short, since Chris realized that there was a shortage of workmen for this season. He decided to hire Owen as an intern so he could help with the challenges and other stuff. The chapter ends with Chris bringing the very excited Owen back on the Boat of Losers as an intern. Votes Noah - 'Owen '''Beth - '''Owen '''Leshawna - '''Owen '''Gwen - '''Cody '''Trent - '''Cody '''Lindsay - '''Owen '''Owen - '''Trent '''Justin - '''Owen '''Heather - '''Owen '''Cody - '''Trent '''Izzy - '''Lindsay ... '''Owen - '''6 '''Cody - '''2 '''Trent - '''2 '''Lindsay - '''1 Quotes *'Chris - "Welcome to Total Drama Comeback's first contest! (Chef waves the KB and SG banners) Hand-picked by yours truly, eight campers will be preforming tonight! Lets see if they've got what it takes to impress Grand Master Chef!" (moves to stage background and snaps fingers. Chef pulls a lever and a screen unrolls) Chris - "Here will be the screen for our off-stage performance, Bridgette, and for close-ups of the one humiliating themselves or entertaining the masses! Think it'll be the former or the latter? Make some noise for your participating members, teams!" *'Eva' - (to Tyler after pulling Katie off of Sadie for a second time) "I swear, she should make that into a sport, I've seen people clinging to objects for their life who didn't have as solid a grip as she did." *'Chris' - "Here's how it's going to roll. Like last time, Grand Master Chef, our big, lovable teddy bear of a cook, is going to judge the performances! (indicates screen) The glass of root beer signifies your performance skill. One being the dregs of the glass, nine being the overflowing joy! Once all nine performances have been done, Grand Master Chef will show us each person's score." *'Chris' - "Now, this is what each contestant has signed up for: Lindsay, cheerleading. Bridgette, surfing. Noah, Shakespeare. Katie, dancing. Cody, Keyboard. Tyler, yo-yo tricks. Gwen, poetry. Ezekiel, parody song." *'Beth' - (after Lindsay does her cheerleading act) "Thee looked really good up there, I could never do the thplits." *'Lindsay' - "But I don't understand what he's saying? Is it American? British? Australian?" *'Noah' - (after Tyler gets knocked out) "Blows to the head don't require CPR, Lindsay. ... CPR does not involve tongue, Lindsay!" Lindsay - (in confessional) "CPR doesn't involve tongue? But that guy in health class told me it did when I had to practice with him." (She thinks about this for a few seconds, then gasps and scowls.) "He read the manual wrong!" *'Noah' - (thinking) "Bats mostly eat insects and fruit, even if this bat is real, to him you're about as appetizing as that gemstone." *'Gwen' - (after Trent comes up from the hole) "What was it? A mime?" Trent - "L-Lawyers... Hundreds of lawyers..." Gwen - "Chris Maclean, you animal!" Confessional Catch Phrases 1. Now with more Annoying Flies 2. Interrupting the tension to annoy you 3. Where there's normally enough room for one 4. Seeing more rage than you care for 5. You'll see more of it as more of it is seen 6. Where disgruntled campers came to grunt 7. In a world where camera reigns all 8. We Try 9. Sick of it Yet? That means 10. We're Back baby 11. Repairing itself now, come back later 12. Still broken, still being used 13. New Upgrade: cool air on your feet 14. We got a million of 'em X 2 15. Where all the dirt and worse is 16. The final verdicts are being held here Trivia *This is based off of the talent show from the 5th episode of Total Drama Island *Here are the eight performers and their 'talents': #Lindsay - cheerleading, score: 8 bars. #Bridgette - surfing, score: 7 bars. #Noah - Shakespeare, score: 7 bars. #Katie - Dancing, score: 4 bars. #Cody - Keyboard (Team Galactic battle theme), score: 5 bars. #Tyler - Yo-yo tricks, score: 1 bar. #Gwen - Poetry, score: 8 bars. #Ezekiel - parody song (which is later found to be out a parody of the song "Rockstar" by Nickelback, score: 9 bars, winner. *The campers then have to go to their own individual challenge, to see who of the losers has immunity. Those of the winners that win get to go to a restaurant of their choice. *Those who get their GEMs are as followed: #Noah (Bats) #Beth (Ants) #Leshawna (T-Rex) #Harold (Dragon) #Gwen (Walls closing in) #Bridgette (Big Chicken) #Eva (Psycho killer) #Ezekiel (Cthulhu) #Justin (Unknown) #Heather (Crocodile) #Sadie (Clowns) #Courtney (Bowser) #Izzy (Giant Centipede) *Those who did not collect their GEM include: #Geoff (Grim Reaper) #DJ (Pitbulls) #Trent (Lawyers) #Lindsay (Slugs) #Katie (Mad Rhino) #Owen (Molemen) #Duncan (Scorpion the size of a school bus) #Cody (Cyborg) *Although Tyler did not collect his GEM, because he caught Lindsay as she fell, Chris decided that the jock succeeded anyway. *TKN prepared the first four chapters (namely, the first challenge) before uploading the story on the site, to ensure that people would have all of the first challenge instead of just a small fraction; it would also assure people that the story was going to be a full season, rather than just a false start that was more common during the beginning of TDI fan fiction. *Noah's line "lose the name of Action" is believed by some to be a prophecy on how bad Total Drama Action was, seeing as it was written long before TDA even aired. *TKN is considering condensing the four-chapter starting challenge into two chapters and correcting it, like a remodeling job. Read *Part 1 *Part 2 Gallery Category:Episodes Category:TDC Episodes